Talk:Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique
Hand seals According to first databook needed seals are Horse and Tiger, could somebody who can speak japanese check it in original databook and if its true fix it in jutsu description?--Honza8D (talk) 18:54, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :The first databook shows the Horse and Tiger seals, not because they are required for this technique, but as examples for hand seals in general and to show that both hands are usually required to make hand seals. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Im not talking about picture but about picture coment. it says: "The seals to activate it are Uma (Horse) and Tora (Tiger). Sasuke already has the skill to handle that advanced technique." But its unofficial translantion so i dont know if its right.--Honza8D (talk) 17:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Just to be sure, what page are you talking about exactly? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:24, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::i dont know wich page becouse i dont have original databook, i read it here: http://forums.narutofan.com/showpost.php?p=22952496&postcount=59 --Honza8D (talk) :::::Ah, I see. I was looking in the wrong place. Although awkwardly translated, the information is correct. The first databook does say the seals for this technique are Horse → Tiger. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::i will change it then. Thx for your confirmation. --Honza8D (talk) 18:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I don't know what the data book says but in the anime there are like four more seals before they get to horse and tiger. :That's nice, but the databook is more authoritative than the anime and the databook clearly states: --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I honestly have no idea what the anime showed, but they could have added hand seals. Does anyone have a link or something that we can use. If so then we can add a blah, blah or blah blah kind of thing.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, because nobody else did it at all, I did my own research. In that research of the anime, Sasuke did indeed use Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. here is my source. Yay me.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::So then... its the same hand seals minus the first 4... meaning the shorter one skips? Simant (talk) 22:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::I just realised that the main problem here is us thinking Kishimoto-sensei and the anime crew are actually consistent in the hand seals... Perhaps we shouldn't be thinking there is one string of hand seals that is official and all others are longer, shorter, or alternate versions. I think the best thing might simply be to list all strings of hand seals used for a technique and source them properly, so people will know what was used where and when. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Which I basically was gonna end this entire discussion a long time ago. I was just...so lazy. And I enjoy watching other people suffe, because not only am I lazy, I'm very very bored.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :You're alleviating your boredom by taking sadistic pleasure in other people's suffering... I like you even more now. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't do that, but I admire you for doing it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) variations how come whenever the technique is used, its always different? there have been like flamethrowers, fireballs, and ones that just dont reach very far -- (talk) 04:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Range I got a tape measure, and this is closer to 10m at least than 5m. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 3:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :How on Earth do you measure that? It looks like five metres to me. :Also remember that it is rather difficult to show precise distances in drawings. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I put the tape measure in front of me; there is no way that Itachi should be that small due to the distance if it was just 5m! Difficulty drawing or not, there should be a limit. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 6:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC)